The Quest for Saruon's One Ball!
by Megami Merquise
Summary: IT'S NOT A CROSSOVER!!! Okay, basically what I did, was take the Dragonball Z characters and made them the Lord of the Rings characters. Instead of Sauron's One Ring, it's his One Ball. O.o' Curious? Read (and don't forget to review! ^_^) Chapter 3 now up
1. Chapter One!!! Jeez...thinking of chapte...

****

The Quest for Sauron's One Ball

A/n: okay, I need to explain some things before you run out of here screaming "HENTAI!!!" on me. My sister and I came up with this idea last night when I was rearranging all the action figures on her dresser. Then, I saw some of those little Dragonballs that come with the action figures, (ya know the ones? They're about a centimeter in diameter, maybe a little less?) and she also had a bunch of LotR action figures… and instead of the one ring, I said the one Ball and so Sauron only has one ball… okay. So it's not as funny as it seemed last night, but bear (bare? I don't know…) with me here!

I don't know if anyone's done this before, but I have never read one, so I can't copy or steal ideas. If I do, sorry, I didn't mean to because I never read that one!

Basically, what I'm doing is replacing LotR characters w/ DBZ ones (casting with LOTS of help from my sister) and…yeah. It'll be following the LotR storyline…kind of. And I know that the characters don't line up exactly and I'll explain why each character was that character. Okay? ^_^ Enjoy! (I hope this turns out alright…) Also, some of the dialogue that sounds too…good, well-written, for my fan fiction is probably dialogue from the book. If not, I just got lucky! ^_^

Disclaimer: MINE! ALL MINE!!! I OWN THE WORLD, THE UNIVERSE, EVERYTHING!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Okay, maybe I don't. ::sob::

~*~

THE CASTING!!!

Gohan as Frodo!

Mirai Trunks as Sam!

Chibi Trunks as Merry!

Goten as Pippin!

GT Trunks as Legolas!

Yajirobe as Gimli!

Vegeta as Aragorn!

Piccolo as Gandalf!

Yamcha as Boromir!

Majin Bibbity as Sauron!

Majin Buu as Saruman!

Android 18 as Galadriel!

Krillin as Celeborn!

Bulma as Arwen!

Tien as Elrond!

~*~

"ONNA!" Vegeta bursts into the room and slams the script down on the desk, not breaking it only because it's made of Gundamium and he's not powered up. "WHY THE HELL AM I PLAYING A STUPID, WEAKLING HUMAN?!"

"Sorry, Vegeta, there're aren't any Saiyan Princes in LotR," said Megami sarcastically. "I'll just raise J. R. R. Tolkien from the dead and have him re-write it for you, okay?"

"Grrr…" he death glared and stomped out. Megami rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

~*~

There was a huge party at Bilbo's house. There were a ton of Hobbits dancing, singing, eating, and drinking. Piccolo was busy shooting ki blasts into the air because he didn't bring any firecrackers, and Goku was eating most of the food there. When it was time for Goku to make a speech, he stood up onto of some strategically placed boxes and waved his arms to get everyone's attention.

"Today is my…umm…" Goku stood there thinking and counting on his fingers. Off stage, Vegeta's voice could be heard.

"Baka Kakkarot! You're supposed to say it's your 111th Birthday!"

"But I'm not 111, Vegeta."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST SAY THE DAMN LINE!"

Goku shrugged and continued. "Today's my 111th birthday: I am eleventy-one today!" all the hobbits cheered and urged him to continue. "I shall not keep you long. I have called you all together for a Purpose. Indeed, for Three Purposes! First of all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." (a/n: I love that line!! ^_^) Here, there was scattered clapping. "Secondly, to celebrate my birthday, I should say: OUR birthday. For it is, of coarse, also the birthday of my heir and neph—" Goku paused and frowned before pulling the script out of his back pocket.

"What now, Goku?" Megami asked from off stage.

"Gohan's not my nephew!"

"I DON'T CARE, RECITE THE DAMN LINES!"

Goku flinched and nodded before continuing. "nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score one hundred and forty-four…" Goku babbled on for a while as Bilbo does in the book, until he finally gets to his last sentence. "…this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!" Goku flared his ki so bright that everyone had to look away, and he jumped down and hid behind the boxes. When everyone looked back, it appeared as he disappeared. Piccolo saw what he really did, and rolled his eyes before heading to the house. He was soon joined by Goku, who snuck away in hopes that no one would see him.

"You're leaving the One Dragonball here, aren't you?"

"NO PICCOLO!!" Megami yelled from off stage. "You have to call it Sauron's one ball! Or just the one ball!"

"Why? That sounds really messed up."

"No shit, it's supposed to! Quit altering my dialogue!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes and re-stated his line.

"Yes, I have to. I left it in an envelope on the mantle, even though it's pretty big and couldn't really fit in an envelope…"

One of those huge envelopes for mailing packages with the eagle on it from the post office was thrown and hit Goku on the head.

"Ouch!" Goku rubbed his head and picked up the envelope before continuing. "Oh wait it's in my pocket. Heh, heh…" he gave the Son Grin™ and dropped the ball in the envelope. "Bye Piccolo!…or, Gandalf!" Goku waved and left. Piccolo looked at the envelope before shrugging to Megami.

"GOKU YOU FORGOT SOME LINES! Oh, well, Gohan! Get on stage!"

Gohan was shoved on and he looked at Piccolo.

"Here. Bilbo left you his one…" he looked at the camera. "I'm not going to say it. This is really perverted."

Gohan was trying not to laugh. "O..okay, 'Gandalf'," Gohan cleared his throat and walked over to Piccolo and took the envelope.

"You are the master of Bag End now. Also, I fancy, you'll find an orange ball."

"The Ball!" said Gohan. "Has he left me that? I wonder why. Still, it may be useful." Gohan blushed and Piccolo continued.

"It may, and it may not. I should not make use of it, if I were you. But keep it secret, keep it safe! Now I am going to bed."

The camera stops rolling and the director breaks out into giggles. "O..okay. I think that's good enough for today. Gohan, now you can make use of your balls--"

"AND I'LL FINALLY HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!" yelled Chi Chi, cutting off Megami. Gohan blushed even deeper now, and left quickly.

~*~

That was kind of short, but that's alright. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Sorry if it wasn't funny, but screwing up the dialogue is fun, if nothing else. ^_^ Flame me if you want, I really don't care. If anyone has any ideas, leave them in a review, or email them to MegamiMerquise@ameritech.net!! ^_^


	2. Chapter Two! (I'm so creative! ^_^)

It's here! Whether or not you wanted it, I have written CHAPTER TWO!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha! The insanity continues!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ::sob::

~*~

Months passed since Gandalf gave Frodo Bilbo's ball. He put it in the bottom of a chest and went on with life. There was talk in the Shire about 'strange things' happening in the rest of the world, but they paid no nevermind to it, seeing as they like to keep to themselves. Gandalf eventually came back 

He told Frodo about how Bilbo 'acquired' his ball from Gollum and about how Gollum himself got his ball. Gandalf then asked to see it.

"First, do you see any markings on it?" he asked and Gohan looked at it for a second or two.

"No, just the star…"

Piccolo then took it and threw it into the fire, much to Gohan's distress. He'd become attached to his ball, and didn't want it torched. After a small while, Gandalf reached into the fire with some random tongs and pulled the ball out.

"Now, do you see anything?"

"Yes. I cannot read the fiery letters." He then paused and looked slightly to the left of the camera. "What's with the dialogue?"

"Shut up! I got that straight from the book!" yelled Megami.

"Oh," he blushed.

"Anyway, No, but I can. The letters are Elvish, of an ancient mode, the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here. But this in the Common Tongue is what is said, close enough: _One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._ It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elvish-lore:…" Piccolo now looked at the director. "Do I _really_ have to say the _whole_ thing?!"

"YES!!! AND STOP LOOKING AT ME AND JUST FILM THE DAMN MOVIE!"

"Geez, fine, _Three Balls for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, 

Nine for mortal men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne

In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

One Ball to rule them all, One Ball to find them,

One Ball to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." Piccolo paused as the script told him to. "This is the Master-Ball, the One Ball to rule them all. This is the One Ball that he lost many ages ago, to the great awakening of his power. He greatly desires it – but he must _not_ get it."

"Yeah," said Gohan. "If I lost one of my--"

"GET ON WITH THE SCENE, PLEASE!" yelled Megami.

"This Ball?! But how did it come to me?" asked 'Frodo'.

"Ah, that is a very long story…" said Piccolo. "And since just about everyone knows, we won't get into it just now. They show scenes from it every twenty minutes in the movie, and it comes out soon, so go rent it or buy it to see."

"…I don't see how we can tie my next line in, but okay. It is an abominal notion to think that Gollum was connected to the hobbits in such a way!"

"Piccolo was _supposed_ to tell the whole story, but he didn't," yelled Megami. "Just continue as if he did." She rubbed her temples. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL TERRIBLE ACTORS!"

Gohan and Piccolo rolled their eyes and kept going.

"So, the murder of Deagol haunted Gollum…yadda yadda…he didn't follow Bilbo to the Shire, but knew he was here…blah blah…" said Piccolo while flipping through the script while Megami was off yelling at someone else.

"If you warned me about this I would have done away with it a long time ago!"

"How?"

"Melted it, or hammer it down, or somehow."

"Try it."

Piccolo magically produced a hammer and a rock on which to pound it from behind his back and set them in front of Gohan. He put the ball down, and raised the hammer, but never made any move to hit it.

"See, you are being corrupted by the Ball."

"Damn. Will you take the One Ball, then?" Gohan offered it to Piccolo, but he shook his head.

"No, I would take it out of a wish to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

'Frodo' nodded.

"We must do something quickly; the enemy is moving."

Gohan nodded yet again and began running around and grabbing supplies. As he was leaving and Piccolo was saying what amazing creatures Hobbits are, they heard a rustling in the bush. Gohan dropped down, and Piccolo reached through the window and grabbed Mirai by the hair, dragging him inside.

"Sorry, Gandalf, and Mr. Frodo!"

"What did you hear?!" asked Piccolo.

"About a Ball and Elves, and something about the end of the world," said Mirai Trunks, falling dramatically OOC.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, and then we cut to the next scene. And yes, we are skipping that sentimental scene in the cornfield, or whatever. ::shudder:: I could have done without that. Megami frowns as she flips through the book. 

"Hmmm…jeez, Tolkien sure liked to write about them walking through the forest." (a/n: I'm not trying to be mean!! I love _LotR_!! There's just not much I can screw with there)

"Okay people, we're going to skip to the part right after Merry and Pippin find the Mushrooms. Ready? GO!"

"You're s'posed to say 'Lights, Camera, Action!'" said Goten.

"Yes, I know that Goten. Just…BEGIN FILMING!"

The Camera dude turned on the film and everyone stood there for a second, before stating their lines.

"Ooh! Nii-chan look! Mushrooms!" said Goten and the chibis began eating.

"Don't call me 'nii-chan'! I'm 'Frodo', remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Goten laughed and gave the Son Grin™.

They stood around for a minute or so, before someone turned on a fan offstage and dumped a bucket of leaves in front of it. 'Frodo' looked at the fan and when he cleared his face of the wet leaves, he mock-gasped and said "Get off the road!"

"Why, nii-Frodo?" asked Goten through a mouthful of Mushrooms.

Chi Chi then ran onto the set and grabbed Goten and Trunks. "DON'T EAT THOSE MUSHROOMS! WHO KNOWS WHERE THEY'VE BEEN OR WHAT KIND THEY ARE!!"

"CHI CHI!!! WE'RE TRYING TO FILM! I BOUGHT THEM AT DOMINIC'S THIS MORNING!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE COOKED THEM AND NOT PUT THEM IN THE DIRT BEFORE FEEDING THEM TO GOTEN AND TRUNKS!!"

"Fine. CONTINUE FILMING!"

The camera caught Chi Chi storming off the set and all the 'Hobbits' hiding under some roots and dirt. They sat there for a good five minutes, before Mirai stood up. 

"Where are the Black Riders?"

"Uh…oh, shit."

"Baka onna, you forgot to cast them!" Vegeta was laughing as Megami ran to the costume box and grabbed a black cloak.

"Here," she threw it to Vegeta. "You just volunteered! I'll get someone for the other scenes."

"No."

"VEGETA JUST GO!!" yelled Bulma. 

Vegeta glared at a smirking Megami and went on the set. Once he was there, he realized that he had no idea what to do, having never read the book. So, it was improvisation time! He stood around and looked behind the tree.

"Sniff around for them!" whispered Megami through her megaphone.

"What? And why are you bothering to whisper if you're using the megaphone?"

"Just shut up and do it!"

Vegeta grumbled as he bent down and sniffed right above them. The camera then zoomed in on Gohan as he…flared his ki. Vegeta then stood up and prepared a ki blast, but Goten threw a bag of mushrooms into some nearby plants. 

"Go after the mushrooms!" Megami whispered through her megaphone again. Vegeta rolled his eyes and complied. Gohan, Mirai, Goten, and Chibi Trunks ran off in the other direction towards a small river. But Vegeta, hearing them running, STOPPED EATING THE MUSHROOMS and chased them! Vegeta glared and walked after them.

"No, RUN! You're never going to catch them this way."

"Like I give a shit."

"JUST DO IT OR NO MORE FOOD BEFORE TAKES!" yelled Megami, and he jogged very slowly. "Fine, whatever. Ass." Vegeta smirked.

"Hurry, Frodo! Well…you actually don't have to, but…do it anyway!" yelled 'Sam'.

Gohan made a huge show of running to the raft and Vegeta ran up behind him, but for some reason that I forget what it was didn't go into the water. Instead, he ran to the road and was joined with several other Ballwraiths. (#18, Goku, and Chi Chi in robes)

"Where's the next dock?" asked Gohan.

"The village of Bree," answered Chibi Trunks and Gohan nodded. 

Cut to next scene! The Hobbits are seen running up to big gates blocking the road into the village. When they knocked, Tien stuck his head out.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony, on business of our own."

"All right, lads. It's just that there's been talk of strange happenings around here and it's my job to keep that out." He opened the door and they headed straight for the Inn.

Once there, they find out that Gandalf the Gray hasn't been seen there for six months. They then go and get a table to eat. We won't do the whole thing with the beer because Goten and Chibi Trunks are six and seven (I think. Well, they are here.) Cans of cream soda were seen sitting in front of them, clashing with the set.

"Why don't you guys get cups for that stuff?! It looks really bad there!"

"Jeez, sorry," said Gohan and he left.

"Good. Resume shooting!"

When the waiter (the light guy, so the lighting in this scene sucks) came by randomly, Gohan stopped him and asked who that weird guy sitting in the corner was. 

"I don't know what his right name is, but around here, he's called Strider."

The light guy hurries back to his post and the camera zooms in on Vegeta, who is sulking in the corner, much like the actual character does. Convenient, ne? ^_^

~*~

Congratulations! You have reached the end of chapter 2! Short again, but who cares? ^_^ And two chapters in one day ain't bad! Same as before, if you have any suggestions or the like, leave 'em in a review. If not, review anyway! Hee hee… anyway, flames will be disregarded. Ja ne! (see ya later in Japanese)


	3. It's...::drumrole:: CHAPTER THREE!!! ^_^

Welcome to Chapter Three, I trust your journey thus far has been enjoyable? It's a pretty safe guess, because if it hasn't, then you wouldn't be here, now would you? ^_^

First, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do take your suggestions into account when writing the next chapter! And if I do use them, I'll give you credit. I know I will be using the suggestions from Meir Brin! Thanks! Next on our agenda, is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: If I owned these, do you seriously think I'd be writing fan fiction? I'd be writing _scripts_!! And life as you know it would cease toexist! Mwa ha ha ha ha—ahem. ::clears throat:: On with the fic! 

~*~

Earlier that night, Frodo said that he wished to speak to Strider. I forgot about that part 'cuz I haven't read the book in a while and it wasn't in the movie. ::sweatdrop:: Oh well, so just take my word that he did. So now, later that night, all four Hobbits came down to the parlor and built a small fire in the fireplace. They just kind of sat there for a while before they noticed that Strider followed them down.

"Kami! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Serves you right, brat. You should pay more attention!" said Vegeta.

"Let's get into character, people!" 

"Fine."

"Hello!" said Goten. "Who are you, and what do you want?" (a/n: this is real dialogue from the book, by the way)

"I am called Strider," he answered, "and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me."

"You said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe," said Gohan. "What have you to say?"

"Several things," answered Vegeta. "But, of course, I have my price."

"What do you want?" asked Gohan sharply.

"Don't be alarmed! I mean just this: I will tell you what I know, and give you some good advice—but I shall want a reward."

"And what will that be, pray?" asked 'Frodo'. 

"No more than you can afford," answered 'Strider'. He was _supposed_ to have a 'slow smile', but it came off as a smirk, of coarse. "Just this: you must take me along with you, until I wish to leave you." Vegeta then looked right at Megami. "Why in the hell would I _want_ to go with them?"

"You just do! You're _Strider_, ya know Aragorn?! King of Gondor?! One of the main characters?! You want to protect them and make sure that the One Ball gets destroyed!!"

"And you want to see Arwen, so she gets a PART IN THIS MOVIE!" Bulma glared at Megami for the last part.

"Okay! I'll cast you and Goku more, because I didn't hire enough people anyway! It's not _my _fault we have a low budget! Okay, well, maybe it is."

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah, we would have had more if you didn't spend so much on Anime DVDs!"

"Shaddup. Anyway, I hired some more guys, but they're…" Megami shakes her head. "I swear they have mental problems, or something. Anyway, HEY GUYS! GETCHER LAZY ASSES OUT HERE!"

Before anyone could say anything the Ginyu Force came out and did their little dance routine. Everyone sweatdropped when they were finished. From the non-DBZ people, there was hesitant clapping.

"BIG BANG--"

"NO! We need them to be the Ballwraiths!" shouted Megami. (a/n: thanks, Meir Brin! Great idea! ^_~) "Okay, you guys quit dancing around like morons and everyone else get back to filming. What part were we at anyway?"

"Vegeta was just asking why Strider wanted to accompany us to Rivendell."

"Oh, right. Now, camera dude, begin filming when they get--"

"Uh…begin filming? I've been filming this entire time!"

"WHAT?! Oh, well. We'll be doing a lot of work in the cutting room. All you guys get out there, wait a sec, and then begin acting again. Repeat the last line and continue. Okay? Well, I don't care if it is or not. Ready?…GO!"

"Just this: you must take me along with you, until I wish to leave you."

"Okay! Now, tell us what you will."

Vegeta then goes on to tell them what they did before they reached Bree. (Where they are now, for those who don't know) He also tells them that there are Black Riders looking for the Ball, and they've been around here, and that is the reason there is a gate keeper. (a/n: are you the key master? Hee hee… it's from Ghostbusters, a movie of the highest quality! ^_^ I couldn't resist)

"Well, they missed us! Now we don't have to worry about them anymore!" said Gohan.

"You must not count on that, brat!" Vegeta said sharply. "They will return. And more are coming. There are others. I know their number. I know these Riders. What the hell is with the short sentences?"

"It's in the book. Deal with it and continue," said Megami.

"I know all the lands between the Shire and the Misty Mountains, for I have wandered over them for many years. I am older than I look. I might prove useful. Tomorrow you will have to escape, if you can. I can take you by paths that are seldom trodden. Will you have me?"

Gohan thought about it, and Mirai frowned. 

"With your leave, Mr. Frodo, I'd say _no_! This Strider here, he warns and he says take care; and I say _yes_ to that, and let's begin with him. He comes out of the Wild, and I never heard no good of such folk. He knows something, that's plain, and more than I like; but it's no reason why we should let him go leading us out into some dark place far from help, as he puts it."

Vegeta didn't reply to 'Sam', and looked at Gohan. 

"No," he said slowly, "I don't agree. I think, I think you are not really as you choose to look. I don't know why you should warn us to take care, and yet you ask us to take you on trust. Why the disguise? Who are you? what do you really know about—about my business; and how do you know it?"

Strider gives another mini-speech, and basically tells them that they'll never get to Rivendell on their own, and trusting him is their only choice. He gets cut off by a knocking at the door. It was Butterbur, the guy who owns the Prancing Pony. He gives Frodo a letter from Gandalf, and warns them about Strider. (Basically that he wouldn't go with 'im. And this is the exact letter)

__

Dear Frodo,

Bad news has reached me here. I must go of at once. You had better leave Bag End soon, and get out of the Shire before the end of July at the latest. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, if you pass through Bree. You can trust the landlord (Butterbur). You may meet a friend of mine on the Road: a Man, lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider.

Laughter breaks out when Gohan says 'tall'. (He's reading this out loud for our viewers) Vegeta death-glares everyone who glares, and Gohan continues.

__

He knows our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There, I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you.

Yours in haste,

Gandalf (He then leaves his symbol)

__

PS. Do NOT use It again, not for reason whatever! Do not travel by night! (symbol again)

More laughter breaks out after the first sentence. Gohan blushes very deep.

"Looks like your mate won't be getting grandchildren soon, then, Kakkarot" Vegeta said and smirked. 

Gohan turned a new shade of red. If he blushed any deeper, he'd be purple.

__

PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange men on the road. His true name is Aragorn. (symbol yet again and some poem that I'm not gonna type. It's on page 167 for anyone who's curious)

PPPS.—

"How many postscripts are there gonna be?" asked Chibi Trunks.

"This is the last one."

__

PPPS. I hope Butterbur sends this promptly. A worthy man, but his memory is like a lumber-room: thing wanted always buried. If he forgets, I shall roast him. Fare Well! (and the last symbol on the page)

"Why didn't you tell us you were Gandalf's friend at once? It would have saved time. And why didn't Butterbur give this to us earlier? We could have been in Rivendell by now!" said Gohan.

"Quit whining, brat."

Megami rolls her eyes and rips out a page of script. "Forget all that dialogue, Vegeta! Your lines are _soooo_ much better!" Megami yells sarcastically. "Continue with the Ballwraiths coming! Hey! Ginyu Idiots! You better be ready to come on!" 

There is a bunch of scrambling around and they come out with their cloaks (quickly-sewn bed sheets) thankfully on.

"Okay, now no dancing or posing, or whatever you call it on stage, okay?"

"Right!" they all yell in unison. Megami rolls her eyes and gestures for everyone to continue.

Later that night, Chibi Trunks was outside for whatever reason, and comes running in out of breath. "I have seen them, Frodo! I have seen them! Black Riders!"

"Black Riders! Where?" cried Gohan. "Where/"

"In here! In the village!"

"Will they attack the Inn?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"No, that is not their way. They will not attack anywhere with light and people unless they are desperate."

Vegeta and a random Inn worker went off to put a bunch of mats and blankets in the Hobbits' beds and they went to Vegeta's room. (PERVERTS! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND IT AINT'T GONNA HAPPEN!)

Later, all the hobbits were sleeping, and Gohan awoke to see Vegeta sitting alert in a chair by the fire. Vegeta woke them all up at 'dawn' (all the lights were off and someone was shining a flashlight into the room) and brought them to their old room. The windows were forced open and the beds and sheets and everything were all chopped up, and some burnt.

"I SAID NOT KI BLASTING!" Megami sighed. "No one ever listens…"

Butterbur hurried in and started bitching about how guests can't even sleep in their own rooms anymore. He eventually left to get them food and see if the ponies were ready.

When he got to the stables, he saw all the ponies were gone!!! ::gasp:: 'Frodo' started whining about the fact that now they have to go all the way to Rivendell by _foot_!!! They were able to get one pony in Bree, and set off.

Megami flipps through the script and rips out several pages while coughing. "Let's just get on to the part where Gohan gets stabbed by Captain Ginyu. Wow, they go on forever here, don't they. Hmmm…" she got an evil glint in her eye. "Maybe we should leave in the part where Vegeta sings this rather large song…"

"I will kill you if you leave that part in!"

Megami stuck her tongue out. "If I die, none of you will be getting your paychecks, so I've essentially got a bunch of body guards."

"…"

"But, since I'm sooooo generous, I'll take out _that_ part!"

"Good."

Megami smirked, and yelled for everyone to take a break.

~*~

a/n: that one was slightly (less than a page) longer than last chapter. Next chapter, we'll actually see the Ginyu force in action (sarcastically: oh, boy. Can't wait) and see Gohan stabbed and then reach Rivendell, and we'll prolly do the whole Rivendell thing. Can't say for sure. 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! SEE THE TOP OF THE PAGE?! I GIVE CREDIT TO THOSE WHO DESERVE IT!!! ^_^


End file.
